


Down By the Schoolyard by Delilah_Joy [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Me and Julio Down by the Schoolyard (Song)
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Down By the Schoolyard by Delilah_JoyWell, the Mama Pajama rolled out of bed, and she ran to the police station...





	Down By the Schoolyard by Delilah_Joy [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Down By The Schoolyard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/38546) by [Delilah_Joy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delilah_Joy/pseuds/Delilah_Joy). 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2010

Title: Down By the Schoolyard

Author: Delilah_Joy

Reader: Rhea314

For: Cristin Anne, Yuletide 2009

Fandom: Me and Julio Down by the Schoolyard

Pairing: Narrator/Julio

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: None

Summary:Well, the Mama Pajama rolled out of bed, and she ran to the police station...

Text: [here ](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/yuletide/works/38546)

Length 0:09:02

Download Link: [here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Down%20By%20the%20Schoolyard%20by%20Delilah_Joy.mp3)

 


End file.
